I'll Be Your Last
by TheForgottensTime
Summary: Gnomeo and Juliet are old friends who haven't talked since they were teens,but after meeting again they start to catch up...and fall in love. Not only are they reunited but Gnomeo gets to meet Juliet's 3 kids without a dad...or a good one. Gnomeo instantly loves the kids and they love him, but a certain jealous person makes it hard for Gnomeo and Juliet to stay together.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I know I just posted my first story but I think I can handle two at a time. And I really wanted to start this one before I forgot it. I'm just going to get it started. So once I'm done with Babysitter I'll start this one. Anyway here ya go. Now just know that Gnomeo and Juliet were childhood friends then one day They just stopped talking after Juliet met someone. There wasn't a fued,but don't worry there will fighting and drama and all those pizza toppings. Micky, Jazzy, everyone ,Hope you guys like it.**

On a nice windy day in Verona a beautiful red girl and a charming blue boy lay side by side in the Laurence garden. Juliet was 17 and trapped. Gnomeo was 18 and careless and neither ever grew tired of each other. Gnomeo went on and on about his 3 month vacation in California, however A lot had happened while he was away, and a certain something happened with Juliet that she could stop thinking about.

"It was really funny! Honestly, every time I opened my mouth people freaked out and girls asked me if I knew anyone from one direction!" Gnomeo laughed. Juliet came back to earth and smiled as of she was listening. Gnomeo lost his goofy smile. "Jules, were listening to anything I said?" He asked. "Huh? Oh. I guess." The red shrugged. "Juliet, what are thinking about-well WHO more like. Before I left you and that Nathan fellow were all over each other." Gnomeo said, a little annoyed.

"Well we have been together for some time and while you were gone I-we..." Juliet trailed off and sighed. Gnomeo knew what she meant. "Juliet. You didn't!" Gnomeo yelled sitting up. "I can't believe you! WHY!? Why would you let that prick do that!?" Gnomeo shouted, angrily. Gnomeo wasn't just upset that Juliet would do that at her age, but also because he knew Nathan wasn't the most loyal.

"Hey! It was my decision not yours! And if you have such a problem with Nathan just get it out now! I love Nathan, my dad likes him! Everyone is his friend, he's done nothing to you, what's your problem? And I know he loves me, he asked me to marry him. I said...yes." Juliet sat up getting her anger out with Gnomeo always hating on her boyfriend. Gnomeo didn't answer, he couldn't bring himself the courage to tell the truth. It would hurt her. Gnomeo knew how much his best friend loved that villian in a hero costume. He licked his lips. "Jules, I'm just worried for you. And I'm happy for you and that jer- for you and Nathan." He lied. Juliet knew he lied about being happy for them. He was worried and happy for _her _not Nathan. But she smiled anyway.

"You're a bad Liar, Gnomeo." She laughed. He smiled and lied down.

"Thanks that means I'm honest." He bragged. "And cocky!"she scoffed making him laugh.

"Gnomeo, I want you to be the first to know." She said. "Know wha- oh." He said quietly. For the first time there was an awkward silence between them. "H-how long?" Gnomeo broke it. "A month." She whispered. Gnomeo cleared his throat loudly. "Well congratulations!" He smiled. "Thanks." She smiled back.

Gnomeo chuckled. "What?" She asked. "Nothing it's just now once your belly grows...you wanna know what imma do,right?" He smirked. "What are you gonna do? Ask me if I lost weight?" She guessed. "No. Now I will, but what I am really gonna do is shake it!" He laughed. **(A/N:my mom's friend shook me a lot and now look at me!hahaha. (:D})**

"Oh no!" She giggled. "Yeah, we'll see how smart your kid turns out then!" He said playfully. He put his face near Juliet's stomach. "Listen real close! Your mom is crazy! Don't get o. Her bad side or it is instant painful death!" He told her baby. "Hey and when you fall asleep I'll get head phones and blast "Saturday nights alright for fighting" and A LOT of rap music about drugs and sex and parties! Then put on more Elton John." He gave juliet his plan. "Oh you just want my baby to be the best in juvenile, don't ya!" Juliet punched him. "Ah-ha!" He laughed at the pain. Juliet phone rang ruining their conversation. She answered it in the best way!

"Hello national sperm bank! You squeeze it, we freeze it!" Juliet stayed quiet.

"Hanging with Gnomeo." She said. "WHAT?You can't just-" Juliet was cut off. Gnomeo tried to hear what the caller was saying. "But he's my-" she slammed her phoned down. And sighed. Suddenly the feeling around them darkened. "I have to go now." She said, holding back tears.

"Juliet are you okay?"

"I'm perfect. Mood swings!" She lied. Gnomeo knew nothing about mood swings or when they usually start. "Ummmm...okay." He said and helped her stand up. It was like their argument never happened. And once they stepped into the ally it never would happen again.

Nathan waited out side the garden against his car. His dark brown eyes darted to the fence impatiently. He saw Juliet come out of the garden with Gnomeo. It disgusted him. He was sure she would run to him if she ever got a chance, which was why he had a suitcase full of her clothes and belongings in the trunk. It was why he was marrying her, why he rigged the protection. He had it all planned out.

He greeted them at the car. "Gnomeo." He said plainly. "Asshole." Gnomeo said to him. They glared at each other. "So babe, you ready for the move?" Nathan smiled at Juliet. Gnomeo looked at Juliet "you didn't tell me!" He cried out. Juliet's eyes told Gnomeo that she didnt know either."Yep. All the way on the other side of London." He smirked. "Juliet!" Gnomeo exclaimed.

Juliet didn't say a word. "Hey babe, tell the dumb blond good bye and get in the car." He scowled. Juliet grabbed Gnomeo into a hug. They could've stayed that way forever. Juliet kissed his cheek and pulled away. "Good bye Gnomeo." She whispered to him then hesitantly got into the car with the black haired red.

Gnomeo didn't know what to say. He couldn't find it in his heart to say good-bye to Juliet. As the car took off he finally snapped out of it. "NO!WAIT,JULIET!" He shouted, but it was too late. They were gone. "Good-bye." He cried looked back at the ally hoping to get one last glimpse of Gnomeo. "Oh, don't cry. I'm doing this for your good. Trust me. You need me and I know what's good for you and HE is defiantly not it." Nathan replied to Juliet's sad sigh.

Everyone knows it's never easy to say good-bye to a friend. And it's not easy because friends are never supposed to say good-bye.

**Wow it is late! But I had to get this down! So I hope you enjoyed this Mickey and Jazzy and everyone! Phew I am going to bed! I just hope I don't have another dream where I get shot by a penguin or have to kill Megan Fox.**

**Hailey has left the building!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just like what Gnomeo does when he gts be long,but eh just something for yall to read and pass time.**

I watched my best friend leave. .I felt a wave of anger flow over me. She couldn't just say "No,I'm not goisilly, She couldn't just stay with me!Because he's just sooo good! What does that jerk got that i don't!? I'm better than him! He doesn't deserve her...I do. I wanted her...she was supposed to be mine. And he took her from me.

I loved Juliet.I don't know why I was so foolish to wait. I guess I just wanted that moment to be special. For years people thought we were together. And I remember the time I stuttered and tripped over my own words to ask her out. I was probably 13. Her reaction was a friendly no and I was crushed but that never stopped our friendship. I won't ever see her again. I sighed and kicked the dirt.

I made my way to my house. It felt lonely. I've never walked into that house without her.I felt tears swell into my eyes. I reached for the door knob." Hey Juliet!Hey bro!"my sister Jade called from the kitchen. She's 13 and I am not in the mood. And hearing her say Juliet's name killed me. I ran upstairs and slammed my door. "JEEZ MOODY MUCH?WHERES MY SISTER!?" she shouted talking about Juliet. I groaned and opened the door again to see her standing at my door."What! Do!You want?!"I asked. "Where's my sister?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh,shut up." I said closing the door in her stopped it with her foot. "Ow."

I gave up and flopped face down on my curtains were closed and it was dark. "Hey,emo,like what's up with the dark?" She asked in a mocking tone throwing the "brush" was a hipster for 2014. She loved the style and the to mention she was into the weird trends like mustaches and potatoes and I don't know...songs about waffles.

"Whats wrong?" She asked.I groaned. "C'mon,duh fuq bruh why are you so...sad?"She asked. I didn't care if she cussed. I looked up at her to see that even in my depressed state she was still her silly,fun self. " Look,Jade,I'm not in the mood."I said."obvi."she said ripping her fake stache off. "Did you anda Jules break up?" She aasked.

I frowned and thought about it."Something like that."I sighed reaching under the bed for the whiskey I stole from a party.

" where is she?" Jade asked.

I opened the bottle and took a large drink."She's gone!"I said breathlessly. Jade frowned "You're gonna run outta that stuff." She changed the subject.

"No I'm not...I got another in the closet and a bottle of straight up vodka in my dresser." I said.

I stood up and walked over to the dresser and opened the top one. "In fact," I start to open iit,"this should do it!"I exclaimed.

Jade chuckled."can I have some?"she asked. I layed face down on the bed again this time with the Russian alcohol. "I don't care." I didn't take any. "I would love to,but mum is having that lame book club meeting downstairs in a few shakes so..."I cut her off " so I'll have to crash it."I took another drink. This was sone strong alcohol and it was getting to me fast! I don't drink alot .I was saving those for Juliet's birthday,but she's pregnant and gone,so why not drink them myself.

"Juliet is gone and Im not even sure where my life is gonna go from crap maybe? crap for a these 3 bottles are gone I'll get back on track. And according to my schedule...I should be back on track-lets see its monday- wensday." I murmer.

"Why then?"

"Cause I'll have a hangover tomorrow." I explained.

I can only see my life in a few years...


	3. Chapter 3 the kids and old friends

**Cchapterer 3:the kids**

**Gnomeo: *walks on stage* hehe...heeeeyy...*crowd stares awkwardly**clears throat* the scene you are about to read is an introduction of 3 kids. So please give a a hand...to the goof,the weirdo and the game-man. Keep in mind this is just an introduction. So please enjoy this stupid and sad ****_PumpkinEater _****production.**

**Juliet: If it wasn't obvious enough,Gnomeo can't I'd like to apologize for wasting your time,Yeesh!that ryhme should be considered a federal crime!**

**Me:*Gets between them*Hey stop that fighting! You both suck at ryhming! I'm the best ryhmer here,this is perfectly clear!You're both acting like childish fools,so shut your faces because you both got schooled!**

***both walk off stage***

**Juliet:PSH you suck. l:h**

**Me:*to crowd*Anyway!So to hopefully bring you joy and laughter...without further ado here's the 3rd chapter!**

**(Haha I suck.)This is also a reunite-tation...er what ever.**

(Years later)

In a house in London on a fine autum day...3 KIDSKIDS WERE ABOUT FIGHT OVER THE LAST OF THE NUTELLA!

"Luke,I'm giving you one last chance! Drop the nutella and maybe I won't send you to the land of the remembered!" A girl ,the oldest that resembled his father at 16, pulled on the jar.

"Quit bringing that movie up,Delilah!This is 2029!That movie was 2014!"He grunted pulling harder."You obsessed fangay!"he iinsulted.

" That is _fangirl _to you,Skywalker!"she retorted,pulling."Give up!Im not letting go!"the brunette brothers eyes furrowed and he smirked."Star wars is even older and i know how to make you let go!"

"Nuh-uhh!"

Luke pulled on the let out a frustrated groan and shouted, "GAH!YOUR OT3 WILL _NEVER EVER _HAPPEN!"His little sister gasped and let the jar go. He smJuliettriumphly. Delilah's face turned red. " YOU WILL NEVER HAPPEN,STAR WARS! "she jumped on her brother.

"AAAAAHHH!" He screamed trying to hold the pastry and get his sister off at the same time."IMMA BEAT YOU SO HARD UNTIL YOURE BLACK AND BLUE,THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO JOIN THE DARK SIDE!"she pulled his hair back and pulled him to the land on her and she let both groaned in pain and watched the nutella bounce a few feet away from themthem next to a boy with black hair and brown highlights that almost covered his green eyes.

He picked up the jar and waved it at his siblings,who were tangled up on the floor from wrestling. "Hey,losers!Why're you fighting?You guys aren't getting any!" He laughed and jumped over them to get to the stairs. Luke and Delilah bunked heads trying to get rubbed their heads in pain. "Leo!" They shouted in unison running after him.

Leonardo climbed the stairs."I think I'll take the high way!"he said cooly before he jumped over the railing."YOLO!"he brother and sister stared at snapped out of it."You didnt have to jump,Leo!I would've taken You down a few steps!"she said,sounding awesome,and jumped over the 20ft high railing.

"FOR THE KRUST KRAB!" she shouted. The red gnome at the top of the stairs jumped after them."Icantthinkofsomethingcooltosaaay!"he said quickly as he fell.

Meanwhile

Juliet turned on the her just got done shopping and she had to get home quickly.

It had been years since her "husband" wished she had the bravery to say no to him when she had the chance.

She wished she stayed with Gnomeo and be again of she did that she wouldn't have had her Twp other turned the engine on and backed , she heard laughter,shouting and a loud thud on the side of her car! "What the hell!,Benny!" A voice shouted.

Juliet rolled her eyes and got out of her car. Dispite them denting her car she wanted to know if she had to drive someone to the hospital and if not put them in one.

Juliet saw a man on the floor rubbing his head."Benny,you're dead!"he said. His friend came and helped him up."Haha,sorry mate!"he apologized.

Juliet sighed and tapped the blue on his shoulder. "Huh?" He turned around and Juliet instantly recognized him!Before the man had a chance to apologize or see her,Juliet was hugging him tightly. Gnomeo looked at Benny,he shrugged and gave Gnomeo a thumbs up.

"Dude!I can't believe its you!" Juliet said pulling away."Sorry,miss you must have me confused with...Juliet?"Gnomeo recognized his mouth dropped to the floor! He pulled away and bit his lip.

"Oh my god!I think I'm gonna cry!" He whined covering his mouth And resting hishis hand on his hip.

"Oh wow!Are you...now?" Juliet looked at her confused. "What?" Realizing his pose he stood up straight."OH NO!NO!I-I'm not!"he recovered...somewhat.

Juliet laughed and pulled him into a big hug again and this time he hugged her back! "How are you?" He asked.

"I'm great! Thanks!I,um,I have 3 kids now!" She held up 3 fingers."What-what about you?"she smiled.

"Oh I'm aah,I'm doing okay." He said. That's when Benny cut in. "Okay!He's like rich!" Okay"!? Hahahaha!"he laughed loudly. Gnomeo ducked his head. "I'm not...I'm just in the Navy...no big deal." He said bashfully. Juliet was surprised!

"Oh wow!You know,my oldest,Luke,in JROTC at his school." Juliet got ready to brag." rank?"Gnomeo smirked."Battalion commander."She answered and stuck her tounge out at high school Gnomeo tried so hard for that rank,but never got it until he was a senior."Oh really!?How many butts did he have to kiss?"Gnomeo joked,Making them burst into laughter!

Juliet recovered."He was in early ROTC in middle school and was battalion commander there!"she rolled his eyes."So...what happened to,ummm,y-you know...Eh,what's his name?"Gnomeo struggled.

Not giving a name Juliet answered."He our 3rd."she frowned. "What did you do after I left?" She asked.

Gnomeo chuckled nervously.

_Flash back_

_Gnomeo stumbled down the stairs into the livimgroom,where his mom was having a book club began ranting and crying and complaining about Juliet and how much his life ...he was wasted._

_The other women covered their mouths in shock at the sight of him and Lady B. Was just a shocked! Gnomeo leaned against the couch for balance."You know,"he slurred,"I-I could've made her happy!"_

_"But NOOO! She just had to go wif whats-his-face!" He slurred out. "But y-you know what!?" He pointed to one of the women."I-I don eefen care!Sh-she's missing' out! I'm fine! I'm I'm good!"Gnomeo sighed sitting next to an orange hatted cringed at the scent of The alcohol in Gnomeo's breath."God,I loved Juliet!She was so fuckin' special!In fact I h-have the perfects song fir that!"_

_"Gnomeo," His mom began."get ."she growls._

_Gnomeo ignored her."IM A CREEP! IM A WEIRDO-OH!WHAT THE HELL AM I-"Gnomeo stopped singing and looked around."Oh shi-what the hell am I do in down here!Wh-why am I in the kitchen!"the intoxicated Blue began came down trying to calm her brother down."Jade!Why am I in the kishen! "He cried slurring." Gnomeo you're in the living room,calm down and sit down."Gnomeo cried more! "I'm in the kishen!How did I get here!" Jade rubbed his back"Sit down,Dude."Finally he listened to his sister._

_He sat in silence for a moment and then he looked at the orange woman."Dude!Dude-dude why-whats up with carrot-top ofer here?!She's like raping me with her face!"he scratched his for woman gasped,stood up and left the house."CALL ME!"Gnomeo shouted. They heard the door slam,"I-I don't think she'll call."he slurred._

_Flash-back ends_

Gnomeo shrugged."I stayed in my room for a number of days."he lied."Ah."

"So,tell me,how old is Luke?" Gnomeo changed the subject.

"He's 16 now and the other two are 14 and 13."

"Do " the other two" have names?"

"Delilah(middle child)and Leonardo(youngest)."

"Is Delilah artistic?" Gnomeo asked.

"Yep. In all ways,especially in music...and if fan fiction was an art,her work would be on the ceiling of the Smithsonian!"

"Leo?Games?Enternet gamer,youtuber,viner?" He asked.

"How did you-"

"Remember Jade? She was into all of that!Ugh The mustaches!" He recalled.

Juliet smiled remembering the girl she considered a sister."How is Jade!?What's she doing!?Is she a producer!?hope I can see her again!"Juliet frowned. "Y-you can't." He looked at him confused."What?Why not,Gnomeo?"she cleared his throat." is gonna get awkward!I'm gonna slip over here!"he said walking in the direction of their car."You missed a lot of stuff after you left,Jules."he choked.

"What-what happened?" Juliet looked at the ground.

"When she was 15,she went out with some friends...and she didn't come got so worried,she wasn't answering the phone and later that night..."Gnomeo's voice cracked."Later that night,someone knocked on the door.I've never opened the door so quickly in my was the 'd gotten into accident and she..." Gnomeo trailed off.

Juliet wiped tears from her eyes."I'm so sorry."she said. Gnomeo smiled."Its left 2 quotes on her headstone."Don't follow in my footsteps...I run into walls."and "(Read out loud) _I am we Todd it_

"Her friends dressed as CIA agents as a last request,I did when they lowered her into the ground as requested we played "Don't drop that thun dun dun". For the speech,we literally had to explain why her funeral was like that."He laughed."That funeral was the shit."he admitted.

Juliet chuckled and was about to say something but her phone smiled nervously." Hold up."she caller was her son.

_"Mom,can you get some nutella?"_

"what?I did!"

_" ,mom Leo ate the rest of the nutella so yeah he's dead."_

Juliet was going to respond to that but Luke hung up." -taco!"she laughed. "I gots to go!" She said rushing to her car. "Jules, got a number?" He blushed lightly and she gave him her number.

"WAIT!LET ME GO WITH YOU!" Gnomeo said too smiled and unlocked the passenger seat. Gnomeo jumped in next to her."Just wait.I'm gonna tell your kids I'm your new boyfriend!"he teased her. Juliet drove the car to the street.

"PSH.I can do better."

**Juliet:So we hoped you enjoyed this short little chapter!**

**Gnomeo:see you next time,yada yada yada...**


End file.
